


Eye of the Hurricane

by justaphangirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Human!Bill, M/M, MABEL SHIPS IT, bill is still a demon, but looks like a human, definitely strayed from the original prompt, dipper has anxiety and hates storms, dont judge, first kiss (!!!), i just really like human!bill okay, poor baby, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphangirl/pseuds/justaphangirl
Summary: Original Prompt: Person A and B live together. A is afraid of the dark and the power goes out, B comforts themModified Prompt: Dipper has anxiety and freaks out during a storm at the shack when they lose power. Human!Bill feels Dipper’s fear and teleports to the shack to visit him. Key word: distraction.





	Eye of the Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo hi again! This is my first Billdip fanfiction so I'm sorry if it sucks. I just love these two dorks too much for my own good. ANYways hope you enjoy!

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3  
The sounds of a thunderstorm crashed outside. Flashes of lighting could be seen through the closed windows, a clap of thunder always soon to follow. The heavy rain poured down upon the roof of the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon. It was the largest storm seen in almost 4 years in this region, the last being Weirdmageddon, which the locals don’t like to talk about. One person was there to witness both storms, and that person was Dipper Pines, who was currently huddled in his room, hugging his knees. Mabel had drove to Candy’s for a sleepover, Stan and Ford were in the next town over for research, Soos was with his girlfriend, and Wendy was on a camping trip. This left Little Dipper all alone in the Shack, and he was petrified. Storms had always frightened him as a kid, and his anxiety always got the best of him when he was alone. Combine the two and you get a whimpering, 16-year-old Dipper on his bed, hoping, wishing for someone, anyone to come comfort him. He was not expecting a certain yellow demon to be that someone, but hey, who’s complaining?

Meanwhile, universes away in the dream realm, Bill Cipher floated around in the darkness. He sighed sweetly, thinking of a brown-haired boy back in Gravity Falls. Despite what Dipper has told him about not messing with his mind, Bill decided to hone in on Dipper’s thoughts and feelings. As soon as he did, the yellow demon was hit with fear. 

“Please help me,” he heard a frightened voice say. Bill gasped.

“Dipper? Dipper are you alright?” He said to himself, knowing Dipper couldn’t hear him.

“Help me…” the voice faded out. Bill’s eyes widened. There was only one thing he could do, and that was teleport to the shack. Bill took a deep breath.

“Hang on, Pine Tree. I’m coming.”  
<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3  
Dipper flinched at the sound of thunder outside. His eyes squeezed shut as he continued his hopes, because maybe someone would hear, and he would be okay. Of course, he wasn’t trying to summon Bill or anything. At least that was what he was telling himself.

He calmed down a bit when it got quiet, but not long after he heard a knocking. Now, Dipper had seen enough horror movies to know where this was going, so he ran to the door of his room and stood in front of it, blocking it from moving. His breathing became shallower and faster. He heard the knocking again, followed by a soft voice. 

“Pine Tree? Are you in there?”

Dipper gasped, moving away from the door. “B-Bill?”

The door opened and here stood the yellow demon, but instead of his usual smirk and snarky comment (which Dipper did not find endearing, shut up Mabel!), his face was etched with concern.

“Dipper! Oh, are you okay? What happened?”

Dipper’s face flushed red. “I… I was scared of the storm…” he mumbled sheepishly. He winced, preparing himself for teasing and insults from the tall demon. What he didn’t expect was a hug. Bill buried his face in Dipper's hair. 

“I was so worried! Are you okay now?” He said, squeezing Dipper tightly. 

“I would be if you didn’t suffocate me!” Dipper wheezed jokingly. Bill chuckled and let go, and with one glance, Dipper giggled, and then both were laughing, the raging storm outside forgotten.

After a few more giggles, the two boys calmed themselves, sitting down on Dipper’s bed. Bill was the first to break the silence. 

“You—you said you were scared of the storm… right?” He asked worryingly. Dipper blushed, turning his head to hide his pink cheeks.

“Y-yeah… my anxiety gets the best of me and I haven’t been alone during one for years… you probably think I’m just a crybaby…” 

Bill took one gloved hand and placed it on Dipper’s chin, turning his head so that he could see his face. 

“Of course not, Pine Tree! Fears are a legitimate thing, you shouldn’t be ashamed of them! I don’t hold you in any less regard because of this. In fact,” Bill said softly, his eyes dropping Dipper’s intense gaze. “I find it quite adorable.”

Dipper’s blush deepened, his smile only growing wider. “R-really? Y-you think I’m… you think I’m adorable?”

Bill chuckled, his other hand finding Dipper’s and grabbing it. “Of course, everything about you is adorable! Your hair-”

He ran his hand through Dipper’s soft, brown hair.

“Your eyes-”

Yellow met brown, and the stare never broke.

“Your freckles-”

Bill’s words left Dipper breathless. He saw Bill’s eyes drop to his lips.

“Your perfect, kissable lips…”

Dipper saw the opportunity and took it, leaning forward. His lips brushed against the other’s momentarily. 

“Kissable, you say?” He whispered in a low voice, teasing the dream demon. Bill’s already-flushed face became redder as he recalled his slip. “Y-yes? Er, uh, m-maybe…”

“Would you like to test that theory?”

Before he had a chance to respond, Dipper crashed their lips together. Bill made a squeaking noise in the back of his throat before sighing happily, enjoying the sweet taste of Dipper’s lips. Dipper tilted his head, trying to get more of the feeling of Bill’s mouth on his. His arms slowly made their way up to yellow hair, and Dipper blushed as he felt Bill’s arms snake around his waist. Bill smirked, gently biting down on Dipper’s lower lip, earning a breathless whine from the boy. He chuckled inwardly. 

When Dipper finally pulled away, panting, he couldn’t even remember why Bill was there in the first place, but he didn’t care either. After a second he beamed up at Bill, and the yellow demon sighed. 

“You. Are. So. Cute,” Bill pointed out, burying his face in Dipper’s shoulder. Dipper’s blush grew up to the tips of his ears. Thunder sounded outside and Dipper jumped, his grip on Bill tightening. 

“Thank you,” Dipper whispered.

“Anytime, Pine Tree!” Bill contemplated throwing in a quick “I love you”, but he couldn’t. He was too scared. He sat and thought about what it would be like if he had said it. Would Dipper return the feeling? Would they go out? If they started dating, how would Dipper’s family react? A small (and totally adorable) yawn broke Bill out of his trance. He looked down at the small, brown-haired boy, who was quickly falling asleep on Bill’s chest. 

“Tired, PT?” 

Dipper could only nod. Bill repositioned them so that Bill was lying down on Dipper’s bed, spooning the other. Dipper snuggled into Bill’s warm embrace, curled up to conserve body heat. 

“Night, DipDop!”

“Goodnight Bill. I love you~”

Bill’s heart skipped a beat. Had he heard correctly? “I-I love you, t-too!” He responded, his blush growing. He felt Dipper squirm under his arms and held him tighter. The storm outside was no longer a worry. 

Needless to say, when Mabel came home, there were lots of screams, pictures, and blushing.  
<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> The fluff-ness gets me every time. I hope you enjoyed my garbage story. If you want you can check out Live A Little (Hamburr) and/or Mistakes (Phan) which are also by me! Please like and comment what you thought, it means a lot to me. Have a great rest of your day!


End file.
